Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die Familie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Richy8964 (Diskussion) 5. Feb. 2010, 18:05:02 Moriarty Moin, hast du vielleicht einen Tipp, wie ich Moriarty unbemerkt töten kann? Ich möchte nämlich, dass Gob den Laden übernimmt. Danke im Vorraus, Der Mechanist Re: Erstellen Ja man tut was man kann wenn es kein andere machen will mach ichs gern.) (Oh Gott und wie du wahrseinlich mitbekommst muss ich mich aber erst ein bisschen mit Wiki beschäftigen um zurechtzukommen xD)--Volmat 13:05, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LanceVanceDances Auszeichnungen Bild:Bronze_500.png Bild:Silber_1000.png Bild:Gold_1500.png oder Alternativ: Bild:500bearbeitungen.png Bild:1000bearbeitungen.png Bild:1500bearbeitungen.png Wenn du so weitermachst hab ich noch mehr ... --Richy8964 Disku A 07:43, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ich hoffe, ich kann weiterhin helfen. LanceVanceDance 08:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Grautulation zu 1500+ bearbeitungen.!--Richy8964 Disku 11:12, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp #''die'' Nuka-Cola und die Vault #Bitte keine Links löschen. #Dies ist eins der Wikis in denen der Artikelname im Artikel fettgedruckt wird. Also bitte nicht mehr rauslöschen. Danke für dein Verständnis! --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 22:38, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #Das mit den Artikeln hab ich vom vorherigen Bearbeiter übernommen. #Ich habe nur die Links entfernt, von denen keine Seite bestand bzw. die keinen Sinn ergaben (z.B sowas "und dann gingen sie weg") #Okay, in dem anderen Wiki bin ich ziemlich aktiv und da wird der Artikelname nur ein Mal fettgedruckt. Ich hab die meisten Seiten mal auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik überprüft, deshalb waren es auch gleich so viele auf einmal^^ LanceVanceDance 07:37, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #OK #Lass die besser da. uns fehlen viele artikel und ich habe noch keine Liste eingerichtet, die anzeigt welche wichtigen artikel fehlen (die sinnlos sollst du natürlich löschen) #Ich weiß ich war auch mal im deutschen GTA Wiki aktiv --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 08:31, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau mal ob ich noch ein paar Artikel hinzufügen kann, damit das Wiki hier ein bisschen voller wird^^ LanceVanceDance 17:16, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Wär Perfekt! : - ) Du kommst ja im moment viel in unseren Artikeln rum, deshalb würd ich vorschlagen, dass du alle Minderwetigen Artikel mit markierst. (für mehr infos: Projekt:Qualitätssicherung)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 09:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Mach ich, vorallem die Artikel, in denen nichts steht. LanceVanceDance 10:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Wenn du ingame screenschots machst entferne bitte vorher das HUD über die konsole (^=Konsole aktivieren, tm eingeben, enter drücken und dann den Screenschot machen)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 14:40, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, merk ich mir. LanceVanceDance 14:43, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Waffe Ich hab die Vorlage:Waffe fertiggestellt. Schau vorbei wenn du sie brauchst.--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 07:30, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re: Metrostationen Ich würde sogar dazu tendieren das ganz English zu machen. Also Metro Station Stationsname. Z.b: Metro Station Faragut West--Richy8964 Disku A 20:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ich mach dann leg dann eine Übersichtsseite in der Kategorie:Metro Stationen an. Es wär vll besser eine speziell auf DC. angelegte Seite zu erstellen--Richy8964 Disku A 20:52, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok schaus dir mal an.→Kategorie:Metro Stationen--Richy8964 Disku A 21:09, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Jaaa, so mach ich das au ;). Aber die Tabelle und das bild hab ich erlichgesagt außem wikipedia geklaut^^ --Richy8964 Disku A 21:41, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, trifft aber trotzdem zu :D Ich mach dann mal weiter mit den Metros =) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimpak hab jetzt mal nur ne weiterleitung erstellt. soll ja leute geben, die das falschschreiben.- --Richy8964 Disku A 20:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grüße Ja, wenn auf der Arbeit wenig los ist, schaue ich mnal hin- und wieder rein. ;-) --Spoox79 12:48, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe gerade, dass du begeisteter GTA-Spieler bist. Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich wollte mir GTA 4 für den PC holen, hab aber gelesen, dass man sich aus "Sicherheitsgründen" auf 3 verschiedene Seiten anmelden muss. Ist das immer noch so? Das Spiel ist ja schon etwas älter. Was sind das für Seiten. Finde ich blöd, dass man sich da irgendwo anmelden muss. --Spoox79 13:00, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Supermutanten. nuja, auf der englischen seite gibts ja noch eine unterteiling ins supermutantenbiester( heißen sie doch??) Herr der Mutanten usw.... ich kanns auch machen, hab aber zZ nich soo viel Zeit für Ja hab ich mir auch gedacht wenn kein anderer irgendwelche Seiten erstellt mach ich das gern Und naja ich glaub auch nicht wirklich das wir jemals an das englische Wiki rankommen werden denn die haben ca. 8000 Artikel und wir grad mal 800 xD Naja vllt. kommen irgendwann mal ein paar neue Mitglider die uns helfen. Bilder Hochladen Ich hab die nachricht auf meiner seite: *Hello, Currently photo uploading is disabled on all of Wikia for system maintenance. Sorry for the inconvenience and please upload your photos after! Best, Sarah@Wikia (help forum | blog) 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ich habs aber trotzdem probiert und bei mir scheint es zu funktionieren. falls es weiterhin so bleibt frag mal MtaÄ --Richy8964 Disku 21:03, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für das Lob Bin erst gestern auf diese Seite gestoßen und habe erstmal einfach nur gestaunt wie viel hier schon an Ödlandwissen angesammelt hat. in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie einfach man selber mitmachen kann mußte ich es einfach mal ausprobieren. Verfasse gern mehr Beiträge, kann nur keine Bilder anfügen (PS3..) und muß das mit den Links noch üben aber ansonsten ist hier ja noch Platz für Entdecker Gruß Vaultier 23:06, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin Ich würd dich gern zum Admin ernennen, unglücklicherweise weiß ich aber nicht wie das geht. Ich werde mal MtaÄ fragen. Er hat mich damals zum Admin ernannt.--Richy8964 Disku 12:00, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Tja dann: :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :Du müsstest jetzt Admin sein! :--Richy8964 Disku 08:12, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) New Vegas Ich hab FoNV leider nur in der englischen Fassung und werde dich deshalb in nächster Zeit Wohl öffters, wenn das ok ist, nach den deutschen Bezeichnungen fragen. #Yes Man --Richy8964 Disku 16:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Danke dir!--Richy8964 Disku 08:29, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bräuchte noch den namen für das 9mm SMG und die 9mm Pistole und heißen die Securitrons im deutschen auch so?--Richy8964 Disku 09:23, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Englische Überseztung Hi, wenn ich einen Text von der englischen Schwesterseite übersetze kann bzw. muss ich das kennzeichnen? Maiskorn 18:21, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fallout-Wiki als Test-Wiki Hi LVD, ich schreib dir, weil du der zuletzt aktivste Admin des Wikis bist :-). Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir in zwei deutschsprachigen Wikis einen Beta-Test einer neuen Werbeform durchführen - eines davon ist das Fallout-Wiki. Nutzer können direkt "gesponserte Links" und Banner kaufen. Ziel ist es unter anderem a) thematisch passendere Werbung im Wiki anzuzeigen und b) langfristig Werbung so zu verändern, dass sie weniger aufdringlich ist. --Avatar 11:03, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke und Vorlagen Dane für dein Lob,ich finde du bist auch sau gut.Du verdienst schon eine vierte Aufzeichnung.MfG Romanrockt 22:03, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Seite Löschen Hi,du als Admin kannst du die Seite löschen die Überschrift ist falsch -->http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Top-Stars Danke Romanrockt 08:24, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC)